ultimate_transformers_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Sam Witwicky
Samuel James "Sam" Witwicky is a human who collaborates with the Autobots after he buys a down-runned car that turns out to be an Autobot known as Bumblebee. Biography Early Life At age twelve, Sam' Witwicky's father presents him with the heirlooms of his ancestor Archibald Amundsen Witwicky. Sam is not impressed and makes googly eyes with the arctic explorer's glasses. Years later, Sam discovers the concept of riding around in cars to cruise for chicks. He looks to his box of priceless historical artifacts, and his thoughts turn to eBay. First Encounter with the Transformers Sam Witwicky was a social outcast who unintentionally buys Bumblebee as his first car. Sam is at first unaware of his car being a Transformer, despite the fact that Bumblebee was responsible for helping Sam to (somewhat) get close to his crush, Mikaela Banes. During the first night, Bumblebee leaves the house, which caused Sam to follow believing his car had been stolen. Later that night, he becomes surprised to find that his car became a robot. After being saved from Barricade by Bumblebee, Sam learns the full story as he helps the Autobots by keeping the AllSpark away from the Decepticons until he uses it to kill Megatron. The Fallen's Revenge Sam is going to college and is trying to have a normal life and get away from the world savior status. But while getting ready, Sam finds a sliver of the AllSpark on his jacket which gives him visions, causing him to suffer a mental breakdown as a result. Optimus turns to him for help in convincing the human government to allow the Autobots to stay. Sam refuses, saying he wants a normal life and Optimus doesn't need him anymore to which Optimus replies that they need Sam more than he knows. One of the girls in Sam's dorm who apparently likes him, Alice, turns out to be a Decepticon Pretender who attacks him by lying down on him. Sam is saved by Mikaela, who kills Alice. Sam is then later abducted by Decepticons to acquire the information in Sam's mind before Megatron can vent out his aggression on the boy. Megatron makes Sam lie down on a table before having Scalpel remove his brain. But after being saved by Optimus, who is killed during the fight, Sam ends up leading Mikaela, Bumblebee, his roommate Leo, the Twins: Skids and Mudflap, and Simmons in a quest to find the Matrix and use it to revive Optimus. During the final battle, Sam is killed by Megatron until he was revived by the Dynasty of Primes so he can resurrect Optimus, allowing him (Optimus) to kill the Fallen and save Earth. With Earth saved once more, Sam finally admits he loves Mikaela. On anaircraft carrier later, he and Optimus thank each other, Optimus thanking Sam for saving his life and Sam for Optimus believing in him. Decepticons Invasion of Chicago Sam has been dumped by Mikaela and has a new girlfriend named Carly Spencer whom he met after being given a Presidential Medal of Freedom by the President Barack Obama for his heroic accomplishments in the past. Sam now lives with Carly Spencer, a pet dog and former Decepticon Wheelie, and his partner, Brains. Bumblebee no longer lives with him, working with the other Autobots on secret missions, forcing Sam to drive a rundown car that vaguely resembles a small Bumblebee, Sam ends up finding a job as a mail boy despite wanting to work with the Autobots, but is dragged back into the war by Decepticon collaborator Jerry Wang and Laserbeak. Sam, with the help of Simmons, figures out the Decepticons' plot and is forced by Dylan Gould into finding out the Autobots' plans for the Decepticons. Sam is devastated when the Autobots are exiled from the planet and then apparently destroyed and teams up with Epps and other former NEST soldiers to rescue Carly from Chicago. He later sees the Autobots returned after faking their death. Sam succeeds with help from Bumblebee and in the battle that follows, he kills Starscream and Dylan Gould who retriggers the space bridge after Optimus stops it. Sam reunites with Carly after the Decepticons are defeated and admits he loves her. Category:Matrix Bearers Category:Witwicky Family Category:Human